No magic, promise?
by Kiyoyuki231
Summary: When England and France leave, America explores into the wonders of magic. What happens when he uses too much? FACE family. young!America and young!Canada , characters might be a little OOC cover image is not mine. First Hetalia fic.


England and France had just left America and Canada alone. he wouldn't be back for several months, leaving the brothers by their lonesome for quite awhile. This wasn't anything new, England has work and France does as well. The brother's didn't mind too much though, they had just recently found a new game to keep themselves occupied.

"Hey America, are you gonna do magic again?" Canada asked, clutching his white teddy bear close to his chest.

"Yeah, c'mon!" America yelled, which was common for him

America ran into England's office to grab a rather large magic tomb from a higher part of the shelf. America stumbled a bit as he reached and finally touched it with the tip of his fingers. He stretched even more and finally was able to wrap his hand around the book. He brought his hands back down and smiled at Canada, who was waiting patiently by the door. They walked down to a secret room England has banned them from. America would watch what he did in that room when he was put to bed. He had discovered he had a skill for magic accidentally, the last time England left them.

-Flash back-

_"America, why are you in England's office?" Canada asked_

_"Iggy has this weird book he doesn't want me to look at, since he's not here it's the perfect opportunity!" America shouted as he flipped through the pages of the book_

_"B-but if England doesn't want you to look at it there might be something bad about it." Canada said quietly as he clutched the new stuffed bear France had made him_

_"Oh what's the worst that could happen?" America said_

_America stopped at one of the many pages of the book and squinted at the words._

_"This book has so many weird words...Ig..ni...Spec-tum..Aron?" America pronounced awkwardly_

_Suddenly a burst of flames sent America backwards onto the floor. The book dropped and closed as it fell._

_"A-America! Are you okay?" Canada worried_

_"Y-yeah, what was that?" America asked shakily_

_"I don't know, hey, do you think you could do that again?" Canada asked_

_"I could try"_

-Flashback end-

America grinned as he opened the door to the room. It was littered with potions, spell books, glowing crystals, and wooden sticks. America walked toward the center, stopping when he reached the curved line of the magic circle. Canada walked to the side, to watch. America pulled out a stick very similar to the many that were scattered around the very room. He opened the book in his hands and looked through the many pages.

"Hey America" Canada called

"Yeah?" America asked

"Do you think there's a spell that can make Kumajini come alive?" Canada asked quietly

"Let me look" America said as he flipped through the pages faster.

He stopped at one of the pages and ran his eyes across the words. He set the book down gently and stood up straight.

"I found one, put your bear in the circle, Canadia" America said

Canada didn't say anything about the mispronunciation of his name, he walked to the middle of the circle and sat up the white teddy bear. Once he was sure it wouldn't fall over, he walked back to where he was standing earlier. America read the spell and then faced the white polar bear toy. He put his hands in front of him, one held the stick.

"Et ego vitam!" America shouted

The outermost ring began to glow, the glow slowly began winding itself along the spiderweb like lines to the center. The bear was engulfed in the light and shone brightly in the dim room. The light slowly dimmed before vanishing completely. The bear remained still, not moving from the position Canada had placed him in. Canada's and America's excited faces died down, had the spell failed? Canada walked to the bear, and to his surprise, it blinked at him.

"Who are you?" it asked in a high voice

"I'm Canada" Canada answered

Unknown to them, France and England had to come back after they missed their ship. The door swung open, but America and Canada did not hear.

-Scene switch-

"Honestly, how could we miss our ship" England said aggressively

France sighed

"We might as well accept that it happened and wait for the next one" France said

"The next ship isn't going to be here for another few months! Do you know how mad the king gets when I'm late, Frog?!" England yelled

"Hey! It's not like I don't have my own problems too you know!" France yelled back

"Whatever. I'm going to my office, America is probably asleep somewhere anyway" England sighed

"I'll look for little Canada then" France said as he walked off.

France walked upstairs to the two brothers' bedroom, much to his surprise, Canada wasn't there.

_'Now where could that boy be?'_ France thought

He walked down the stairs and through the halls, he heard quiet talking coming from the creepy room England liked to use. Although France doubted he could be in there, he went to check anyway. He peeped from the slightly open door, he most certainly didn't want to have an encounter with whatever monstrosity England summoned. However it was not a monstrous demon or anything of the sort. It was his little Canada who was watching intently as the floor began to glow. France glanced over to see America holding one of Englands wands. His eyes widened as he ran to England's office. When he got there he burst open the door, making England practically jump out of his skin.

"Angleterre! Come quick!" France panted from running.

"What the hell is it, Frog?! You scared me half to death!" England shouted

"It's America!" France yelled

"Wh-what?" England questioned in an alarmed tone

"Come on! You wouldn't believe me if I told you!" France continued as he led England down to the room

England was about to walk in but France grabbed his arm and pulled him back.

"What the hell-"

"Shh!"

They watched as the light died down and the bear began to move. Canada walked up to it.

"Who are you?" it asked in a high voice

"I'm Canada"

Canada brought it back into his arms and waled back to the side.

"Hold on isn't that that stuffed bear you made him?" England asked in a hushed tone

"Yeah" France asked in a matching tone

"...Life bringing magic is rather advanced" England stated

"Does that make you proud" France asked

"A little, but I'm more scared than anything. When I do life bringing magic I nearly collapse every time, I don't know how muc his little body can take." England fretted

America flipped through the pages once again. looking for something fun to do. He thought of something.

"Hey Canadia" he said

"Yes?" Canada answered

"Do you think I can combind magic?" America asked

"I don't know, you can try" Canada said

Alfred grinned as he waved the wand.

"Aquas" He shouted as he shot his arm to the right

"Igni" He shot his arm to the left

"Spiritis" he shouted as he shot his arm in the air

There was a spiral of water and fire that shot into the air from the middle of the magic circle. Canada watched in awe as it spun. When it vanished they began to laugh, and laugh, and laugh. America stopped laughing as he had begun to cough. Canada stopped laughing as well.

"America, are you alright?" Canada asked

America said nothing, he could only cough harder. His vision began to fade as he fell to his knees and eventually the ground.

"America!" England yelled as he ran into the room.

England shook the boy but got no response. He check for a pulse, it was still there, but it was slow. England picked him up and ran him up to his room. France stayed behind to comfort Canada, who had begun to cry. England set him down on his bed. He brought a chair over and sat by his bed side. He waited. That's all he could do. Any magic he could perform would only make him worse, the doctors wouldn't know what to do. He could only wait.

"Please America, wake up" England pleaded.

After many grueling hours that passed like years, America awoke with a weak cough. England shot up from his chair and went to America immediately, he looked upon him with teary eyes. America let out a moan of pain and slowly opened his own eyes.

"America! thank god. You had me scared to death." England said

America slowly sat up, only to make the throbbing in his head worse.

"I-iggy?" America called pathetically

"That's right, I'm here. Easy now" England cooed

England helped him up into a sitting position, then held a glass for him to drink from. America grunted to signal he was done. England placed the glass back on the nightstand.

"Now America, I need you to promise me something" England said

"W-what" America said in a weak voice

"Never use magic, ever again" England said

"b-but Iggy" America retorted

"Please America! You almost died! Do you know how hard it would be for all of us to cope, I don't want to lose you America" England said in a shaky voice, his tears threatening to fall out.

America was silent, shocked that England cared so much about him.

"Do you promise me?" England asked

"I promise"

**A.N:Thank you for reading this, I really appreciate it. This fanfiction was inspired a lot by the game "While England's Away". I would like some reviews and constructive criticism if possible. Thank you again.**


End file.
